


she says i smell like safety and home

by lesbinej



Series: tumblr kiss prompts [3]
Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 23:45:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16185671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbinej/pseuds/lesbinej
Summary: Anonymous said: 4141. …because the world is saved.(title from she keeps me warm by mary lambert)





	she says i smell like safety and home

Nico cracks an eye open, unused to waking to sunlight filtering in her face. She’s been underground for the longest time, hiding in the Hostel with the rest of the runaways—so the concept of sunlight is somewhat foreign. But here she is, lying down on Karolina with her head on her chest, Nico’s arms wrapped around her waist, and the infernal sun peering down on her like a predator. Nico wants to turn it off.

Karolina must sense that she’s awake, though, because she stirs with a low grumble. Nico pouts a little, burying her face a little deeper. Karolina shifts, moving her hands from Nico’s lower back to her hair, and curls her fingers a little. Nico grins as Karolina moves her hands slowly, lulling her back into sleep.

“I love you,” Nico mumbles, a smile on her face. 

“I know,” Karolina whispers back. “Otherwise you wouldn’t be awake.”

Nico makes a face. “More to do with the sun than anything else,” she grumbles, leaning a little more into Karolina’s hand, hoping to distract herself from the  _ blinding  _ light in her face.

Karolina hums. “So you  _ don’t  _ love me.”

“Nope. I hate you more than anything else in the world.”

Karolina laughs a little, at that. “I love you, too.”

Nico doesn’t stop a fat smile from overtaking her as she lays her head back down, enjoying Karolina’s soft, warm body underneath her, Karolina’s hands in her hair, and Karolina just… being there. 

They never used to get moments like this, before. Moments to lie around and just  _ be _ —before, their parents were always breathing down their necks. Nico’s hit with the painful memory of just  _ days  _ ago, having defeated their parents and the Gibborim (but their parents ultimately dying—but that wasn’t what mattered, right?). 

“Are you okay?” Karolina asks, frowning, her fingers slowing to a halt from the circles they’d been tracing.

“Yeah,” Nico says, mentally shaking herself. “Yeah, just thinking.”

Karolina gives a little hum of agreement. “Got a lot to think about, lately.”

Nico nods. After they’d escaped both PRIDE and Los Angeles, they’d been utterly lost. The Hostel was destroyed, there was no one they could turn to, and it wasn’t like they’d had safe houses stashed in every corner of the United States. Except for the fact that they  _ did  _ have a safe house that Alex conveniently forgot to mention before everything exploded, so they’d booked it to the Wilders’ private villa on Lake Superior, in fucking… Michigan. Personally, Nico finds the cabin too cold, but as long as she’s holed up with Karolina in the least drafty bedroom, under the covers, her nose to Karolina’s collarbone, well—Nico thinks that maybe she can forget all of this mess ever happened. 

“Yeah,” Nico finally says. “It’s been less than three days.”

Karolina nods. “A lot to happen to a bunch of teenagers, huh?”

“Who’da thunk it,” Nico says, but it’s not phrased like a question. “A bunch of loser ass superpowered pussies actually saved the world.”

Karolina giggles, and resumes carding her fingers across Nico’s scalp. Nico finds herself perfectly relaxed, for the first time in as long as she can remember. Here, in Karolina’s arms, the room chilly but Karolina’s body heat keeping her warm, in the warm sunlight that Nico begrudgingly accepts as a means to an end, and Karolina herself, smiling sleepily and looking at Nico like  _ that.  _ Like she can’t believe she’s actually  _ there,  _ like she can’t believe she ever got lucky enough to hold Nico in her arms. Which is funny—Nico feels the exact same way.

“We really did save the world, huh?” Karolina muses out loud, the words somehow not carrying as much weight as they should. It’s casual. They saved the world.

“But did we get the girl?” Nico asks, stretching her arms out, enjoying the feeling of her back popping. Karolina looks at her, and Nico looks back. Karolina has a mischievous glint in her eye. Nico’s about to say something, she has her mouth open, when she hears rain begin pattering on the ground outside. She smiles—the perfect weather to stay at home in the arms of the girl she loves. Nico leans up and kisses the corner of Karolina’s mouth, and Karolina turns to press their lips together.

Nico’s not the type to sigh dreamily, or faint over pretty girls, or  _ swoon,  _ but damn if she didn’t just sigh against Karolina’s lips. Karolina gives her a shit-eating grin right back, but Nico doesn’t care—Karolina’s lips are warm, and Nico’s cold, and she loves kissing her girlfriend. Fortunately, Karolina shares the sentiment, because she doesn’t bother breaking off their kissing to make fun of her, as she normally would. Instead, Karolina lets Nico pull her lips back, and they spend a few minutes just kissing. There’s no urgency, no need to kiss more deeply or harshly, no desperation in their tongues or deeper desire in their breaths—just sleepiness and a contentment with their lives. Nico’s glad that they have this moment to themselves, for the first time since the world was broken by their parents—and the world is safe, for now, which means Nico has some more pressing matters to attend to.

 


End file.
